Policy: Character Policy
'General Rules:' #Everyone starts out with the ability to create one OC/Canon character. If you decide to do so, you must at least make an effort to play your character on a regular basis. Please, no self inserts are allowed. If you want to RP as yourself, then please use your main. Thank you. #Your character has to be reasonably created and named. They shouldn't be offensive, rude, or named as such. For example, a name like 'Alotta Fagina' will not be tolerated. Also, please try to use correct grammar during roleplay as it's greatly appreciated for other characters to understand exactly what your intention might be. #If you have made an OC, please try to use canon information for their background. If you are going to base your character strictly in lore, please try to find a creative and fun way to explain why they are in whatever area they are in. If your character is going to be related in any way to other already established characters, please get in touch with the writers and set that up with them before you add that to your bio or create the character. #If you use a real life face claim (i.e., James McAvoy or Keanu Reeves), please make sure that no one else in the verse has already laid the same claim. The only exceptions to rule as it's been already established and that's the many versions of Sam, Katie, Jared, Jason, and Aimee. 'Character Standards:' #Every additional character created should be discussed with me, Karrin, first. This will make things easier to work you into whatever storylines and etc. that has already been established prior to your character's arrival. #In reference to the above, this is also helpful so that a wikipedia page or whatever resources you would like can be created for your character and the right information provided. There is only one active admin to this page (Karrin) and one part time (Jay), and we can't possibly keep track of every new character without being alerted to their creation. Please take this into consideration. #All characters in the Phoenix Initiative Role Playing Group© should include a name, short bio (quotes, job descriptions, and the like are okay), and an avi. *Addendum: History, age, and biographies should all be relevant. The background must tie into the story, not something wild and haphazard. The photo and age should also be similar unless otherwise specified, since the photo reflects the age. For example, a character who is fourteen should look fourteen. Follower Count Issues Special Note: Due to previous complaints about followers and follower count and problems with who follows who and what and where; I felt the need to make this completely, thoroughly, utterly, and perfectly clear. #This is a roleplaying forum where we do play the role of characters, not a social hangout like Facebook. If you want Facebook, go to Facebook. If you want to talk to a writer, go to their writer account or speak with them in Direct Messages. #Just because someone unfollows you for inactivity or lack of RP or lack of relevance; this doesn't make their unfollow a personal attack on you as a writer. We've had this problem before (I think we've all had this problem -_-) and if you can't understand this then maybe this verse isn't the right place for you and you should go somewhere where the wild things are. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Policy